


For Yourself Alone (ARTWORK)

by katherynefromphilly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, merlin reverse big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly
Summary: Artwork created for Merlin Reverse Bang 2017. Fic written by SleeperGeyser.Summary of For Yourself Alone:  Arthur has a thing for touching people. Especially their hair. Even more so when it's long. He rarely touches Merlin though, and Merlin wants to change that.





	For Yourself Alone (ARTWORK)




End file.
